Undetected Love
by Ambrosiac1993
Summary: The day after breaking up with his fiancee Leighla, Colby is single and miserable. He decides to drown his sorrows with alcohol. He ends up drunk dialing his former Shield Brother, Jon. What happens when they reveal shocking confessions to each other? Ambrollins. Rated M for m/m slash. Chapter 4 and on is co-written with kathy1972. Has mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Colby sighed as he walked into the bar. His fiancee Leighla had accused him of cheating yesterday, and posted his nudes on Twitter. Now he was single and miserable. Everyone at work would make jokes about his dick. It was so bad that Colby had actually left the building before Raw was over. Now he was sitting in a bar, drowning his sorrows with alcohol. After a few shots of whiskey, he could finally feel himself starting to loosen up. He felt tears escape his eyes and he ordered some tequila and vodka to go with the whiskey.  
Soon, he was totally shit-faced. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. Dialing a number, he waited til they answered the phone.  
"Hello?" A raspy voice answered.  
"Jon...I...come drink with me..." He slurred.  
"Colby, are you drunk?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."  
"Colby, where the fuck are you?"  
"Come and find me."  
Jon sighed. It sounded a lot like he was in a bar. Finding out which bar it was would be the problem. "Colby, I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere."  
"Seeeee you sooooon." Colby sang into the phone. Hanging up, he yelled for the bartender. "Yo! Can I get some more booze over here?"  
"You've had enough." The bartender told him.  
"I don't give a fuck! Give me some more booze!"  
The bartender sighed and grabbed a beer out of the cooler. Sliding it to Colby, he kept a close eye on the two-toned man.

After searching in about every bar in town, Jon finally came to the one Colby was at. He entered the bar, seeing Colby slumped over at the bar table. He rushed to him and said, "Come on, you're coming with me."  
"But I don't wanna goooooo!" Colby whined.  
"Colby Jonathan Lopez, you are leaving with me now!" Jon said sternly.  
"Ugh you're no fun."  
Jon sighed and helped Colby into the car. Before starting the car, Jon turned to Colby and asked, "Why did you do this to yourself?"  
Colby frowned and said, "Because...of what happened with Leighla and I yesterday...everyone...was making dick jokes to me..." He felt tears stream down his face and he whispered, "I have never been so embarrassed in my life..."  
Jon frowned and offered Colby his hand. Colby grabbed it and squeezed it tightly, sobbing. Jon gasped quietly when he felt a spark as their fingers touched. Jon started the car and drove to the hotel, the whole ride silent, except for Colby's sobs.  
When they reached the hotel, Jon turned to Colby and said, "You're staying with me tonight. I can't let you spend the night alone when you're this depressed. By the way, after you called me, I grabbed your bags. They're in the back seat."  
"Thanks..." Colby whispered, wiping his eyes.  
Jon walked with Colby up to Jon's room, and then he sat Colby down on the bed. "Jon...I need to confess something.."  
"What is it?"  
"I...I...I like you...a lot... The reason Leighla accused me of cheating was...I had pics of you from your indie days, with those skimpy trunks...she found them..." He looked away in shame.  
Jon was shocked at Colby's confession. He blushed deeply. "I uh...have a confession of my own...um...you remember those Cyberfights that you used to do?"  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
"I've watched every single one of them...and uh...I've jerked off to them before..." He blushed. Colby blushed deeply and whispered, "Kiss me..."  
Jon closed the gap between them, slowly kissing the two-toned man gently on the lips. Colby moaned softly and pushed Jon onto his back. He straddled the brunette and continued to kiss him. "I've been wanting to do this to you since I met you.." He mumbled into the kiss. Jon felt his cock twitch roughly at the feeling of being straddled. "Colby..." He moaned.  
Colby smirked and began grinding his hips against Jon's clothed erection. Jon gasped and then growled. "I need you... Now.." Colby smirked and said, "Do you have any lube?"  
"In my bags..." He grunted.  
Colby got off of Jon and looked through his bags until he found the lube. He then walked back to the bed and threw the bottle of lube at Jon. Jon got up off the bed and grabbed Colby roughly and threw him onto the bed gently. "Gonna fuck you so hard..." He quickly ripped Colby's jeans off and then his boxers, chuckling when he saw that Colby was rock hard. "So hard for me already?"  
"Fuck yeah..." Colby grunted.  
Jon smirked and began to take his own clothes off. Once they were both naked, Jon climbed onto Colby and began placing kisses on his body, starting at Colby's neck. As he went lower, he licked at Colby's nipple, suckling it into his mouth. He savored the moans that were coming from the two-toned man's mouth. "Jon please..."  
"Please what?" Jon asked, smirking.  
"No more teasing...please just fuck me already!" "Tsk tsk, baby boy. Don't you know that I have to prep you first? Or do you want me to tear you a new asshole?"  
Colby groaned in defeat and said, "Prep me first..." Jon chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers. He slowly stuck one finger against Colby's puckered hole, rubbing it in a circling motion before pushing it in.  
Colby grunted at the intrusion and winced. "S-S-Sorry... This is new to me." "It's alright baby boy, I was new at this once too."  
"What do you mean?" "Back in our Shield days, I was dating Joe. But after we disbanded, my relationship with Joe went downhill. We finally called it quits and that's when I started watching your Cyberfights." Colby was shocked at Jon's words. He used to date Joe? He gasped as Jon added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Colby's hole. After a few minutes, Jon couldn't wait any longer. He leaned down and kissed Colby's ear lobe gently, whispering, "Gonna fuck you now, okay?"  
Colby nodded and watched as Jon lubed up his thick cock, lining the tip up with his entrance. He pushed in slowly, noticing the pained look on Colby's face. "It's okay, it'll only hurt for a minute." He leaned down and sucked Colby's nipple into his mouth, hoping to distract him from the pain. He heard Colby moan loudly and he smirked. He began to thrust slowly, carefully watching his expressions. Suddenly he thrusted hard into Colby's prostate.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Colby moaned loudly. Grunting, he said, "Do it again..." Jon smirked and thrusted hard into Colby's prostate again, earning a second scream from the two-toned man. Jon smirked and reached his hand around Colby, beginning to stroke the two-toned man's neglected cock quickly. At one point Jon thrusted extra hard into Colby's prostate and the younger man cried out, "Oh god, Jon! I'm gonna cum!"  
Jon chuckled evilly and said, "Cum for me." With one more hard thrust, they both came at the same time, each other's names on their lips. Jon pulled out of Colby, panting. "That was the best sex I've had in a long time..." He expected Colby to agree with him, but all he heard was snores. He looked down to see that Colby had finally passed out from the alcohol. He smiled softly and gently got up, grabbing pajamas out of his bag and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Once he finished his shower, he made his way back to the bed, cuddling close to Colby as he closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He heard soft snores and he looked down to see Jon sleeping next to him. The events of last night slowly started to come back to him. He had revealed his feelings for Jon, and Jon had revealed his feelings for Colby. He then remembered that they had fucked last night too. He smiled weakly but then felt his stomach lurch violently. He threw his hand over his mouth and ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time.  
Jon woke up to the sound of retching. He walked to the bathroom, seeing his new lover vomiting violently into the toilet. Jon sat down by the two-toned man, rubbing his back. Colby groaned and said, "I'm never drinking again..." He began to retch again, making the brunette grimace. Jon was starting to feel nauseous himself from seeing and hearing Colby vomit, so he said, "I need to get some fresh air. I'll be on the balcony if you need me." He walked out of the bathroom, grabbing something from his gym bag. When he got to the balcony, he pulled that something out of his pocket, revealing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took a cigarette out and lit it, taking a long drag from it. He didn't smoke as much now as he did back in his indie days. Back then he was going through a pack a day, now he was going through maybe one cigarette every five days. He sighed contently and took another puff. He jumped when he heard, "Those are bad for you, you know." He turned to see Colby standing next to him. He frowned and put the cigarette out. "You feeling better now that you've emptied your guts?" "My head is still pounding, but I don't feel nauseous anymore. Kinda hungry, to be honest." "I'll get you some ibuprofen from my bag. Then we can order room service."  
"Thank you.."  
Jon smiled softly and went back inside, grabbing the ibuprofen from his gym bag. He tossed the bottle to Colby, who got two pills out, swallowing them with a glass of water. Jon grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the hotel lobby. While he was waiting for them to answer, he asked Colby, "Anything specific that you want?" Colby shook his head. "Not really."  
Jon looked at the menu that was sitting in the nightstand drawer. "Biscuits and gravy sound good?"  
"Yeah whatever..." Colby said, rubbing his temples to try and make the migraine go away.  
Jon finally heard someone answer the phone and he asked, "Yes, can I get two orders of biscuits and gravy sent to room 69 please?" "Anything to drink with that, sir?" The receptionist asked.  
Jon looked at Colby and asked, "What do you want to drink?"  
"What do they have?"  
Jon looked at the menu and said, "They have milk, orange juice, apple juice, grapefruit juice, and various sodas." "Mountain Dew please."  
"Two bottles of Mountain Dew please." He said into the phone.  
"Alright sir, your order will be there within the next hour."  
"Thank you." Jon said, hanging up the phone. He frowned when he saw Colby sitting against the wall with his head buried in his knees. "You okay, Colby?"  
"Yeah...head just hurts really bad."  
Jon frowned but then said, "Ya know...I've heard that having an orgasm can cure a headache." Colby smirked and said, "I'm willing to try it."  
Jon grinned and crawled over to Colby. He let his hands trail from his neck down to his waist. When he got to Colby's waist, he gently pulled down Colby's boxers. He took Colby's semi-hard cock in his hands, stroking it gently. After it became fully hard, Jon took the swollen tip in his mouth, licking the slit slowly, tasting Colby's pre-cum. Colby moaned softly and said, "Jon...feels so good..."  
Jon grunted and began to bob his head quickly. Colby began to thrust his hips, fucking Jon's mouth roughly. He soon felt his stomach churning and he whispered, "Jon...I'm close..."  
Jon began to massage Colby's balls, encouraging the younger man to cum down his throat. With a strangled moan, Colby exploded, so much cum, that some dribbled down Jon's lips. Colby pulled his now limp cock out of Jon's mouth, moaning as he saw the cum dripping down his lover's chin. He licked it away and kissed the brunette roughly, tasting himself. "Thank you...my head still hurts, but not as bad as before." Jon smiled and said, "You're welcome."  
Colby looked at Jon and noticed the tent in his boxers. He frowned and said, "Let me help you with that."  
Jon smirked and whispered seductively, "You will...after breakfast." Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Colby slipped on his boxers and said, "I'll get it. I don't want them seeing your erection. That's for my eyes only." He smirked and walked to the door, answering it. He grabbed the food from the guy, and paid him. Once the guy left, Colby handed Jon his container of biscuits and gravy and Mountain Dew. They ate silently. When they were done, they threw the empty containers in the garbage. Jon looked at Colby with lust filled eyes, guiding the two-toned man to the bed. He shoved Colby onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He grinded his hardened length into Colby's thigh, moaning softly. He then whispered, "Gonna fuck you, okay?"  
Colby nodded eagerly and felt his cock get hard at the thought of Jon fucking him again. Jon smirked when he felt Colby's cock harden against him. "Eager little kitten, aren't you?"  
Colby moaned and pushed his hips against Jon's, desperate to feel the friction of their cocks rubbing together.  
Jon chuckled and ripped Colby's boxers off, freeing his cock. He then ripped his own boxers off, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He generously lubed up his cock, then pushed in Colby without warning. "Fuuuuuck...you're so tight...goddamn.…" he grunted as he began to thrust. Colby was moaning like a bitch in heat. He reached down to stroke his aching cock, but Jon swatted his hand away. "Nope, I'm gonna make you cum without touching you. Oh and you can't cum until I say you can." Colby whimpered and moaned loudly as Jon thrusted into his prostate several times. He soon felt his stomach churning and he whimpered. "Jon...I need to cum...please let me cum..." Jon shook his head and said, "Nope."  
"Jonnnnnnn!" He whined. Jon chuckled, thrusting hard. He soon felt the urge to cum, so he bit into Colby's neck to suppress a scream as he released his load inside the two-toned man. Colby moaned loudly and asked, "Can I cum now, pleeeease?"  
Jon smirked and pulled out of the younger man, saying, "Nope! You're going to wait until tonight to cum!" He laughed evilly, but then saw Colby pouting. He felt bad. He placed his hand on Colby's cock, stroking it slowly, saying, "You may cum now."  
He sped up his strokes, smirking as the two-toned man came hard, his cum shooting onto Jon's hand.  
Jon let go of Colby's limp cock, licking the cum off his hand. "Mmm baby boy... You taste so good..."  
Colby blushed and then looked at the time. Gasping, he said, "Jon, we have to leave now or else we won't get to the next city in time for the Smackdown tapings!"  
"Fuck!" Jon scrambled to get his clothes on and bags ready. Colby did the same. Soon they were on the road, making their way to the next city.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 months later, and Colby was wrestling in a match with Cena for Smackdown. He suddenly began to feel really nauseous. John suddenly kneed him in the gut, and Colby fell over in pain. Without warning, he began to vomit all over the ring. Cena motioned to the doctor to come check on Colby.

Jon was watching his lover's match backstage when he saw the younger man vomit. He frowned and rushed out to the ring, checking on the two-toned man. By now, everyone at work and even the WWE Universe knew that Colby and Jon were a couple. As the doctor checked out Colby, he told Jon, "Colby doesn't seem to have a fever, and his stomach feels hard. I'm gonna need you to take him to the hospital and get checked out. Call me with the results once you have them."

Jon nodded and helped Colby backstage. He looked at Colby once they were backstage and asked, "What happened out there? Why did you go out to wrestle if you weren't feeling well?"

Colby rubbed his stomach and said, "I felt fine at the beginning of the match... It was halfway through the match when I started to feel nauseous.." He groaned and rushed to the nearest trash can and began vomiting again.

Jon frowned and rubbed Colby's back as he got sick. Once he was finished getting sick, they made their way to Jon's rental, driving to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, Colby got out of the car. His stomach lurched and he said, "Jon...I'm gonna be sick again!" He bent over, gagging. Jon looked away, he didn't want to become nauseous.

When Colby was finished vomiting, he walked to Jon, burying his face into his lover's chest. "I don't feel well..." Colby mumbled, whimpering.

Jon rubbed his back and said, "We'll find out what's causing you to get sick, baby boy." He kissed the two-toned man's forehead and walked into the hospital with him.

Once they told the front desk what was going on, they were taken to an exam room. The doctor told them that he was going to do an ultrasound on Colby's stomach to determine what was making his belly so hard. After moving the wand around a bit, the doctor said, "Hmm. Interesting, rare, but interesting."

"What is it, doctor?" Jon asked, worried.

"Mr. Lopez, are you aware that you were born with a uterus?"

Colby looked at the doctor with wide eyes and said, "What the fuck?! How the hell was I born with a uterus?"

"Well, you were most likely supposed to be a twin, but your sister didn't develop. Instead, her cells fused with yours and that's when the uterus formed."

"Oh...well then... What is causing me to vomit?"

"That, Mr. Lopez, would be because you are pregnant."

Colby went pale as a ghost. "P-p-pregnant...?"

"Yup. Do you want to see your baby?"

Colby shook his head no but Jon said yes. The doctor turned the ultrasound screen towards Jon and Colby, pointing at the little heartbeat. "You're about 8 weeks pregnant."

Colby just sat there in silence, he was trying not to get sick again. Jon rubbed his back, saying, "It'll be okay, we'll get through this together."

"No it won't be okay! Jon, they wanted me to cash in my Money in the Bank briefcase at Wrestlemania! Now what are they supposed to do? Keep Lesnar as champion?"

"Or just have Joe win at Wrestlemania..." Jon noted.

Colby sighed, tears threatened to fall. "What am I supposed to do for nine months while you are out traveling the world for shows?"

"Come with me."

"What about when the baby is born? I can't just bring a newborn baby with me on planes. Jon...I think we would all be better off if I just got an abortion."

Jon froze. "You are not getting an abortion! I will not let my boyfriend do the same to this baby as my mother tried to do to me!" Jon began to shake, remembering all the times that his mother said she never wanted him and tried to abort him. The sad truth was, if that abortion had been successful, Jon wouldn't be alive today.

Colby frowned, the tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Jon... I'm just scared..."

"I know you are...but we'll get through this. I promise." Jon wiped the tears away from Colby's eyes, and placed a kiss to his forehead.

The doctor cleared his throat, causing Jon and Colby to stare at him. "I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Do either of you have any questions?"

Jon nodded and asked, "How exactly is he gonna give birth?"

"Well...in the few cases of male pregnancy that I have seen, they developed a birth canal shortly after conception. A few didn't develop one and in result had to have a scheduled c-section. Would you like me to check if you've developed one?"

Colby hesitated for a moment but then nodded. The doctor then said, "Mr. Lopez, I'm gonna need you to remove your pants and boxers."

Colby did as told, closing his eyes tightly as the doctor examined him. Jon took Colby's hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

Once the doctor finished examining Colby, he said, "Just as I thought. You have indeed developed a birth canal. You will be able to deliver naturally."

Colby grimaced, imagining the pain of childbirth. "C-Can we go now?"

"You are free to go. I only ask that you follow up with an obstetrician for your prenatal care."

"Got it."

They left the hospital, walking to the car. Before getting in the car, Colby collapsed into Jon's arms, sobbing. "What are we going to tell WWE? We can't possibly tell them that I'm pregnant..."

"Colby, that's exactly what we're going to tell them. We can't lie. Now let's go. We have to meet up with Paul and Dr. Amann before they leave to go home for the weekend. They will decide what happens next."

Colby whimpered, burying his face into Jon's chest. "I'm scared, Jon.."

"I know you are, babe... It's going to be okay..." Jon hugged Colby tightly and rubbed his back gently. "Come on...we really need to leave now."

Colby sighed and got in the passenger seat, looking out the window silently as they drove back to the arena.

Once back at the arena, Jon and Colby entered the building. They ran into Joe. "Hey man have you seen Paul and Dr. Amann?"

"Dr. Amann is in the trainer's room as usual, and Paul is in his office." Joe turned to Colby, concern in his eyes. "Dude...I saw what happened out there. You okay man?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. Doctor at the hospital said that I just have a bad case of the stomach flu." He lied. He didn't need anyone except Jon, Dr. Amann, and Paul, knowing that he was pregnant.

Colby and Jon left without another word and headed to the trainer's room. Once there, they told Dr. Amann that they needed to meet with him and Paul at the same time. Amann nodded and followed them to Paul and Stephanie's office. Once there, they walked right in.

"Okay so." Jon started. "The reason for this impromptu meeting is the events that happened during Colby's match with John. While this may seem crazy to you, the reason Colby threw up in the ring is because..…well..."

"I'm pregnant..." Colby finished for his lover, his face turning red with embarrassment.

Paul was the first to speak. "What the fuck?! How is that even possible?! He's a man!"

Amann spoke up. "It's rare, but very possible. I've seen a few cases during my college days when I studied to be a doctor." He then explained to them how it was possible.

Once Amann was finished speaking, Paul said, "Great. Just fucking great. Colby you were in line to cash in your Money in the Bank contract at Wrestlemania! Now who the fuck are we supposed to get to defeat Lesnar and Joe?! Real fucking smart!"

Colby was about to say something but Jon cut him off. He got in Paul's face and asked with a growl, "Who the hell are you to yell at my boyfriend?! To be yelled at is not what he needs right now! So I suggest that you either give Colby paid medical leave, because if you don't you will lose your top two superstars for good!" He was fuming.

To be treated like that made Colby lose his cool. He fell to his knees sobbing. Jon rushed to him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Colby buried his face into Jon's neck and whimpered.

Paul took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. You get your medical leave. As for you, Jon. For getting in my face like that, you are suspended indefinitely without pay. You can come back after Colby has the brat."

Jon growled. "Suspended indefinitely without pay?! And that is my son or daughter you're talking about! Why I oughta..." He was about to punch Paul but Colby held him back.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Paul, you can send my checks to Jon's address in Vegas. See you in nine months." Colby guided Jon out of the arena and back to the rental car.

They drove back to the hotel to grab their things, and then made their way to the airport. Boarding a plane to Vegas, they found their seats and rested during the whole plane ride. Once in Vegas, Jon found his car in the parking lot where he last left it.

Jon sighed once they got in the car. "Can't believe he had the nerve to talk to you like that...and suspend me..." He frowned.

Colby grabbed Jon's hand and squeezed it gently. "Maybe this is for the better. We won't have to worry about traveling all the time."

Jon looked at Colby and said, "Maybe I should get a side job. Because we can't live on just your paycheck alone. But what kind of job am I supposed to get here in Vegas?"

"Hey, you're sexy enough, why not become a male stripper?" Colby smirked.

"Eh...wouldn't that make you jealous though? Giving ladies a show and lap dances?"

"No, because I know that you would never cheat on me with a woman."

"You're right." He pulled into the driveway of his house. "Come on though. I'm tired as fuck."

Colby followed him into the house and they went right to the bedroom. Laying next to each other, they both fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon awoke the next morning to the sound of Colby puking again. He sighed. He knew he needed something to help Colby with the morning sickness. He got up and went into the kitchen to grab some crackers and set it on the nightstand beside Colby's side of the bed then crawled back into bed and waited until Colby emerged from the bathroom. Colby crawled back into bed pulling the covers over him. Jon snuggled up behind him and whispered "Got you some crackers, thought they might help settle your stomach a bit".

Colby half smiled and weakly whispered back "Thanks". Colby reached for the box and took a few out. He put one in his mouth and pulled the covers back over him.

"You ok baby boy?" Jon spoke softly. Colby shrugged.

"I'm scared" he said closing his eyes for a brief moment while he chewed on the crackers.

Jon sighed, "I know, so am I but we can do this", He said trying to encourage Colby.

"Easy for you to say you had the easy part" Colby half grinned looking back at Jon.

Jon grinned nodding "True but it won't be easy watching you go through all this shit and not being able to do much to help, that's gonna be hard for me".

Colby rolled over on his back finishing his handful of crackers. "It's the damn nausea I can do without right now" Colby rolled his eyes.

"I know baby boy, hopefully it won't last the whole pregnancy" Jon replied gently kissing his forehead.

"What are we gonna name her?" Colby asked looking up at Jon.

"Her?" Jon smirked "What if it's a boy?"

Colby chuckled. "Ok what are we gonna name him or her?"

"Well not after any of my family that's for damn sure" Jon said looking down.

"Well not after any of my family either. I'm the only one aside from my brother and sister with a pronounceable name" Colby laughed. "Ok we gotta have the boy's second name as Joseph"

Jon smirked. "On that we agree" Colby smiled.

"And we're not naming him Jonathon" Jon frowned.

Colby chuckled "yeah no Jonathon, we've had enough of that name."

"What about Paul?" Colby grinned. Jon growled playfully knowing Colby was only teasing. "Smartass" he mumbled. Colby chuckled. "We could always name him James" Colby suggested teasingly, knowing full well that Jon hated his friend Jimmy with a passion.

Jon growled glaring playfully at Colby. "Ok bad idea" Colby chuckled. "Ok for a girl how about Elizabeth Christine?" Colby suggested.

Jon frowned thinking "Ok who's she being named after?"

Colby shrugged. "Nobody I just like the name".

Jon got a thoughtful look on his face and shrugged. "Yeah that's a nice name I like that". They both smiled.

Jon looked around his small apartment "And we are NOT living here that's for damn sure"

Colby shrugged. "We'll just buy a house"

Jon looked at Colby "No I mean we're not living in Vegas. This is a great place for a single man but there's no way in hell I'm raisin a kid in this sin city".

Colby understood Jon's way of thinking and nodded. "Well I'm not sure I want them growing up in a big city period to be honest so Davenport is out." They both laid silent thinking. Colby propped himself on his elbow next to Jon and smirked. "What?" Jon asked.

"We could always take over my parents old farm in Buffalo, Iowa. It's only 20 minutes North of Davenport so my family could come and see us anytime and vice versa and it would be in the country."

Jon thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Sounds good to me just means we need to make a trip to Buffalo. I mean how long has it been since your folks left the old place?"

"About 8 years" Colby replied. His parents didn't really want to sell the farm but they wanted a place that was easier to care for in their old age so Colby bought them a house in Davenport and they signed the farm over to him when he earned enough money from Ring of Honor wrestling. So the farm would still remain in their family like it had for 7 generations. Now it was finally going to be lived in again.

A few moments of silence went by before Jon sighed. "What are we going to do about money though? We can't just live on your money..." He frowned.

"There is a mechanic shop down the road from the farm, maybe you could get a job there." Colby said. He then groaned. "Hate this nausea.."

Jon rubbed his lover's back and chuckled. "You better not puke on me."

Colby smiled weakly and rested his head against Jon's chest, whimpering softly. Jon looked at the clock. It was only 6:30am. Jon ran his fingers through Colby's hair and said, "Go back to bed, it's still pretty early. We can begin planning this road trip on Friday." He continued to run his fingers through Colby's two-toned hair until he heard soft snores coming from the younger man.

Once he heard the snores, Jon closed his own eyes and soon fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Friday. Jon and Colby had finished packing for their road trip. Before leaving the apartment, Colby felt another wave of nausea wash over him. He dropped his bag and ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Jon frowned as he watched his lover get sick. Sighing, he grabbed an empty trash can and put it on top of his suitcase, figuring that it would be wise to bring it along so they wouldn't have to pull over every time Colby had to vomit.

Colby wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, then brushing his teeth. He left the bathroom, and walked to Jon, wrapping his arms around the blond, burying his face into Jon's chest, whimpering softly. Jon held him tightly and whispered, "Shhh...it's okay."

Colby shook his head and whined. "No it's not! You have any idea what it feels like to fucking constantly feel like you're going to vomit?! No you don't! And you're the motherfucking asshole that did this to me!"

Jon sighed and muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Colby to hear, "here comes the goddamn mood swings."

Colby sighed and wrapped his arms around Jon, whispering, "I'm sorry..."

Jon rubbed his back and said, "it's okay."

"Let's get going." Colby muttered.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

An hour into the road trip, Colby began to squirm in his seat. "Jon, pull over."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling nauseous again? That's why we brought the bucket."

"No, just pull over, please!" He kept squirming, and crossing his legs.

Jon instantly could see why Colby wanted Jon to pull over. "Colby, we are in the middle of an open field, there aren't any bushes around. Can't you wait until our next gas station stop?"

"No I can't! I need to go now!" He crossed his legs even harder, whimpering.

Jon sighed, this was another symptom of pregnancy. Frequent urination. "Colby, if a cop comes along while you're taking a piss in the middle of an open field, you could go to jail."

"I don't care! It's either that or I piss my pants!"

"Colby, the next gas station is ten minutes away. Can't you hold it in for at least that long?"

"I'll try..." He said, sighing.

Jon continued to drive. About five minutes later, Colby cried out, "Jon, hurry!" Now he was crossing his legs and holding himself, trying to not piss his pants.

Jon sped up, making it to the gas station in three minutes. As soon as he parked the car, Colby opened the door and ran to the bathrooms on the side of the building, barely making it there in time. He sighed a huge sigh of relief as he emptied his bladder. Once he was finished, he washed his hands and went back out to the car, where Jon was filling up the gas tank.

Jon looked at Colby and chuckled. "Feel better?"

"Oh man, you have no idea..." Colby laughed. "We should get some snacks." He looked at the building. "Oh. They make pizza here too. Let's get a pizza too, Jon."

"Anything you want, baby boy." Jon smiled, pecking Colby's lips. He finished filling up the car with gas and then they walked into the store and began looking around. Jon got a few 2 liters of Mountain Dew for him and Colby to share, along with some Doritos, some candy, and of course, the pizza. As they waited for the pizza to be finished, Colby sighed. "What's wrong, Colby?"

"This road trip is going to take forever. Buffalo is over 1,500 miles from here.."

"Well, when it starts to get dark, we'll find a hotel. Then start back on the road in the morning."

"But what if I have to pee again and there aren't any bushes around to go behind?"

"Use the bucket. When you are finished I'll pull over so you can dump it." Jon said.

"But if I do that, what will I puke in? I don't want to stick my head in a bucket that reeks of urine..." Colby whined.

Their choice of conversation was getting them dirty looks from the other customers in the gas station. Jon ignored them and said, "we'll stop at a Walmart and get a second bucket."

"Okay.." Colby said quietly. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that everyone was glaring at him and Jon. Finally, he just lost it and yelled out, "What?! Haven't ever seen a pregnant man before?! Quit your staring, assholes!" Tears were stinging his eyes.

Jon sighed and wrapped his arms around Colby. "Shh...don't pay any attention to them."

Colby sniffled and buried his face into Jon's shoulder. Soon, their pizza was ready. They paid for everything then left the store. By now, tears were streaming down Colby's face. Jon took Colby's face in his hands, caressing his chin gently, wiping away the tears. "Come on, Colby..." He kissed him tenderly. "Let's go find a Walmart."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Several minutes later, Jon and Colby walked out of Walmart, a bucket and several more snacks in tow. Colby looked up at Jon and smiled. "Thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend."

"You're welcome, baby boy." Jon said, giving his lover a rough kiss, begging for entry.

"Mm...Jon...we're in public..."

"I don't care... I need you..."

"Jon...how about this... I give you a quick blow job, then once we get to the hotel you can do whatever you want to me.."

"Deal. Get in the car, baby boy." Jon groaned, his cock already hardening at the thought of that warm mouth being wrapped around his cock.

Colby did as told, and Jon got in as well. Jon began to unfasten his belt, but Colby slapped his hands away. "Let me."

Jon watched as Colby slowly undid his belt, and unzipping his jeans. Colby reached his hand down Jon's boxers, pulling his hardened length out. Jon gasped as Colby's hand wrapped around his cock, gasping even louder when Colby took the tip of Jon's cock in his mouth. "Oh fuck."

"Mm..." Colby moaned around Jon's cock, taking it deeper into his mouth and bobbing his head.

Jon had to fight the urge to just shove Colby's head all the way down his cock, low groans escaping his lips. "Fuck...Colby...I fucking love your mouth...so good...ungh..."

Colby smirked, and took Jon's cock as deep as he could, deepthroating it.

"Oh God..." Jon moaned, his hips beginning to buck up, fucking Colby's mouth. Soon, he felt his balls tighten up and his stomach began to churn. "Colby...I'm going to cum...I need to cum..."

Colby responded by cupping Jon's balls in one hand, squeezing them gently.

Jon gasped, throwing his head back as he began to cum down Colby's throat. "Fuck...Colby..."

Colby tried to swallow all Jon had to give, but some of the cum began to dribble down Colby's lips. Jon pulled out of Colby's mouth and kissed him gently, tasting himself. "Thank...you..." He panted.

"You're welcome baby. But...we have to find a hotel soon... I need you so bad right now.." Colby said as he grabbed Jon's hand, guiding it to his groin, letting him feel his bulging erection.

"Don't worry, baby boy. We'll find one soon. It's getting late." Jon said as he pulled his pants back up.

"Mm...Jon...hurry..."

Jon chuckled. Colby always was a naturally horny person, even before he got pregnant. "Patience, baby boy."

Colby whined, buckling his seat belt. As they began to drive again, Jon chuckled at Colby, who had unzipped his jeans and had his hands down his pants. "Mm...Jon..." He moaned.

"You are that horny, baby boy?"

"Mm...yes...wish you would...just stop the car...and fuck me on the hood of the car...need you so bad.." Colby grunted, his strokes speeding up a bit.

"Hey now. If you're gonna cum, at least aim it towards the bucket. Don't need my car getting stained with cum." Jon said, chuckling.

"Goddammit Jon..." Colby growled. But he obeyed, throwing the bag of snacks in the back seat.

The moans that were coming from Colby's mouth went straight to Jon's cock. He grunted, trying to will away his horniness.

"A-ah...fuck..." Colby grunted.

Jon bit his lip, trying to focus on driving. But then a particularly loud and sexy moan came from Colby's mouth and Jon's cock twitched roughly. He slammed his foot on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. "Backseat, NOW." He growled at Colby.

Colby obeyed and crawled to the backseat, laying on his back. He watched as Jon climbed into the backseat with him, hovering over him with lust-filled eyes. "We don't have any lube, you know that, right?" Jon noted.

"In...my bag...in the trunk.." Colby grunted.

Luckily, Jon was still fully clothed. He got off of Colby and made his way to the trunk, finding the lube and bringing it back to the backseat. He removed his pants and boxers, but keeping his and Colby's shirts on in case someone drove past them. He stared down into Colby's eyes. "Gonna use lube but I'm not going to prep you." Jon began to lube up his hardened length, stroking it to full hardness. He soon pushed into Colby, groaning loudly. "Holy fuck, you're so tight.." He grunted, and started to thrust slowly. Colby began to moan like a whore, and stroking his cock in time with Jon's thrusts.

"Fuck...harder Jon.." He grunted. Jon obliged, pounding into Colby as hard as he could. Grunts and groans came from the two men as they fucked. Soon, Colby felt his stomach beginning to churn. "Fuck...Jon... I have to cum...I'm going to cum.."

Jon smirked, saying, "Mm...let's cum together, Baby Boy."

"Jon.." He moaned, trying to hold back.

"Don't hold back, baby boy." Jon said, biting Colby's neck.

"Oh God, Jon!" Colby cried out as he began to cum hard, his warm load landing on Jon's t-shirt.

Jon followed close behind Colby, moaning loudly as he began to cum hard in Colby's ass. "Fuck..." He panted.

Colby breathed heavily, looking at Jon's shirt. "I made a mess on your shirt." He noted.

Jon chuckled and removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He pulled his pants back up and opened the door. "You coming up front or staying back here." He asked Colby.

Colby thought for a minute. "I think I'll stay back here. That sex wore me out and I'm tired as fuck now." He said with a yawn.

"Alright, baby boy. At least put your pants back on."

Colby nodded and did as told. Jon exited the back seat and got back in the drivers seat. After about ten minutes of driving, Jon could hear soft snores coming from the younger man. He smiled and continued driving for a few more hours until he started to feel tired himself. Yawning, he found a hotel, pulling into it. He got out and headed to the backseat, shaking his lover awake. "Babe, we're at a hotel, time to get up."

"Mnm...what time is it?" Colby mumbled sleepily.

"A little after 10pm."

"Okay.." Colby got out of the car, stumbling a bit because he was still half asleep. Jon steadied him, and guided him inside. He paid for their room, then headed up there with Colby. After getting Colby situated in bed, Jon headed back down to the car to get their stuff. Once back in the room, he placed the pizza in the fridge. They hadn't eaten any yet but it was still good so Jon figured that they could just have it for breakfast tomorrow morning. He placed a bucket next to Colby's side of the bed just in case Colby woke up feeling sick in the middle of the night or even the morning. He then stripped down to his boxers, climbing in bed with Colby and cuddling close to him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
